


Slow Dance

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Sometimes, they find a little peace.





	Slow Dance

A slow, sweet song crackles through the kitchen radio, wafting into the bedroom with the scent of something baking, but Sev stays in bed for a little while longer.  He still isn’t used to the feeling of being  _ allowed _ to stay in bed as long as he wants, but he likes it, so he does.  Usually, Atin is here with him, but the other half of the mattress feels cold.  Nightmares again, then.  

Sev pushes himself to his feet, pulling on a pair of soft pants as he does, before he steps out, heading to their small kitchen.  Atin is standing in the middle of the room, a distant look on his face as he stares through the window.  Sev walks over, making enough noise that his partner will hear him before he wraps his arms around him.  Atin buries his face in the crook of Sev’s neck, his own arms wrapped around him.  The soft music is grounding, pulling them back to the present and holding them there, and Sev hums along under his breath until Atin relaxes into him.

It isn’t long before they start swaying to the music, and Sev can feel his partner’s smile against his shoulder as Atin moves with him; he smiles too, starting to turn them, waltzing around the tiny kitchen, each turn - hopefully - pulling Atin from the memories and nightmares that haunt him.

Atin laughs softly into Sev’s shoulder as they stop, and he turns his head up to catch him in a sweet kiss.  Neither of them speak, but they don’t really need to.  They stay in one another’s arms, soaking in the warmth and love that only they see.


End file.
